The bird in yellow, loves the red fellow
by dnfan
Summary: This story focuses on Red x Chuck. Contains yaoi content and not suitable for kids. The events in this story took place after the grand rescue of the eggs (sort of sequel to the movie).
1. Chapter 1: Post-Rescue

_**Author's Note: This is my first publication of fanfiction of any kind. Since I like Angry Birds and after watching the movie, I have decided to write a story about the birds. Just a word of warning, this story contains yaoi content. If you have a disliking towards same-sex affections, I recommend that you don't read, unless if you are curious about it. Anyway, this story focuses on Chuck x Red. Enjoy reading!**_

 **Chapter 1: Post-Rescue**

Chuck: OMG! I've never been this excited all my life!

Red: (sarcastically) Really? You've always been excited for anything.

Chuck: Nope, this is what I'm most excited, so far!

Red: I thought you were most excited about the fact that you saw, let alone swam in and drank the Lake of Wisdom, if you know what I mean.

Bomb and Chuck remembered that day like it just happened yesterday. A traumatising incident for them indeed. They both let out an expression of disgust and trauma.

Bomb: Red, we agreed to never speak of this again.

Yes, the three of them made a pact to not bring this up. Looks like the pact was broken.

Red: (laughs) Well, my apologies, but I had to because you know Chuck is getting too overhyped about anything.

Chuck: Red, if you were in our shoes, you would feel the same way too.

Red: *sigh* Alright, fine. I'm sorry. Can we just get this thing over with?

Bomb and Chuck nodded. Apparently, since Red invited Bomb and Chuck to move in with them, they were sorting out on who is sleeping where, plus the chores, the utilities, etc. That's why Chuck was so excited. Who wouldn't feel excited to become roommates with your best friend? But it meant one thing for him, he could finally spend more time with Red.

Chuck knew he has been gay all his life. He was very unlucky with the females. He initially thought that being gay was something unacceptable in the community, therefore he tried to compensate his gayness by dating females in the flock. He tried for 2 years, but seemed to be getting nowhere with it. Alas, he decided to just remain as what he is. He feels happy just for being himself. He has had a few crushes here and there, but none of them matched the requirements compared to Red.

Ever since he first saw Red, he knew he had a liking for him. That was when neither any of them were in anger management class, nor knew each other. Something about Red made him have this feeling of extreme crush he had never felt before. That was back then, but now that feeling grew stronger ever since Red became a well-known person in the community and less of a hot-head now.

Back to the arrangements, Bomb decided to sleep in the living room where the couch is. Since Bomb is like four times the size of the couch, he decided to bring his own nest to the house. Just his size alone, he occupied about half of the living room space.

Red: Hmm, there doesn't seem to be enough room here for you, Chuck.

Chuck: Yeah, I thought me and Bomb could fit, well we could fit, but it's a perfect fit.

Red: Do you want to sleep in my room? I mean, I don't mind sharing and there is room for two of us.

Hearing those words ignited a spark in Chuck's mind.

Chuck: Yes! Of course! Why not?

In his mind though, he was nervous about this. To share a room with your crush? That doesn't happen every day, especially just after you move in.

Red: Alright then, it's settled.

Once all the arrangements are done, and after Chuck and Bomb have placed their nests in their respective places, the 3 of them decided to go out for lunch.

Bomb: Oh, boy. The living arrangements really worked up an appetite huh?

Red: Yeah, I'm starving!

It was just on that day that Chuck seemed a little quiet than usual. He was still accepting the fact that he's going to share a room with Red, his ultimate crush. He was thinking of all the possible things that can happen. Also, he was reluctant to admit that he has a crush on Red, considering that what if Red wasn't gay and the feelings weren't mutual? No one in the community, including Red, Bomb, Matilda and Terence, know that he was gay. There were so many thoughts running across his mind.

Red: Chuck, are you alright? You seemed quiet for someone so talkative and fast.

Chuck: Oh, I'm alright. Just tired and hungry.


	2. Chapter 2: House-Warming

**Chapter 2: House Warming**

After their lunch, they returned home to chill out for a while. Bomb was watching TV, Red was doing his sculpture in his study, and Chuck was in the shower. There was a knock on the door that caught Bomb's and Red's attention.

Red: Hey, Bomb. Can you see who is at the door please?

Bomb: Sure.

He got up and walked towards the front door. He opened it and it was their anger management teacher, Matilda, and her lover, Terence.

Matilda: Hi, Bomb! Is Red here?

Bomb: Hi, Matilda, Terence! Yeah, he's here. Red! It's Matilda & Terence!

Red was surprised to hear this. He walked to the front door and Bomb gave a little bit of space for Red.

Matilda: Hi, Red! How's everything so far?

Red: Hey, Matilda! Hi, Terence! Everything's good. So what brings you here out of the blue?

Matilda: Well, I just stopped by to bring you a nice house warming gift.

The gift was a small frame with the words "HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS".

Red: Oh. Thanks for the gift. Very thoughtful.

Matilda: You're very welcome, Red.

Red: Where are my manners? Do you guys want to come in?

Matilda: Oh, we'd love to. But we can't, because Terence is about to take me somewhere interesting.

Terence grunted happily with a smile on his face.

Red: Oh, okay. Have fun.

Matilda: Thanks, Red! See you guys in class tomorrow!

Matilda and Terence left. Red thought he didn't need to go to class anymore because he knew he had resolved his anger issues. As soon as he closed the door,

Red: I thought we were done with classes?!

Bomb: I thought so too. Well, guess we just have to go with the flow.

Red: Seriously?! It's the most pointless class ever! I know that my anger issues are gone!

Chuck: (coming out from the shower) Hey, what's the commotion here?

Bomb: Matilda and Terence were here to bring a house warming gift. And Matilda said that she'll see us in class tomorrow.

Chuck: Ooh. What gift is that?

Red showed the gift to Chuck.

Chuck: Aww. How thoughtful of her.

Red: Yeah.

There was another knock on the door.

Red: Ugh. Who is it this time?

Red opened the front door and it was Hal and Bubbles.

Hal: Hi, Red! Remember us?

Red: Yeah, you're the one who has boomerang skills and the other can inflate into a bubble.

Bubbles: That's right! So surprising that you still remember us.

Hal: Anyway, we brought some food here.

Bomb: Really? We just had lunch.

Bubbles: Not for now, silly. For tonight.

Chuck: You mean, you are going to have dinner with us here?

Hal: Yeah, consider this your little house warming gift! And also, this is a great opportunity for us to know you guys more.

Chuck: (squealing) Of course, why not! The more, the merrier!

Red: Hold on a second, Chuck. You don't decide, I do. Although you two are my roommates, this is still my house.

Chuck: You're right. I'm sorry, Red.

Red: Don't be sorry, Chuck. I understand. (to Hal and Bubbles) Sure, why not.

Bubbles: Great! Can we come in?

Red: Sure, come on in.

This was a first for Red, he never had any group dinners before, let alone in his own home.


	3. Chapter 3: First Dinner Together

**Chapter 3: First Dinner Together**

Hal and Bubbles did most of the cooking, while Red, Bomb and Chuck set up the dinner table together. The table setting seemed like a date table to Chuck. He was imagining it was just him and Red at this table having a dinner date. How romantic it would be if that were to become a reality. The dinner table was rectangular, and could accommodate eight birds.

The aroma of the cooking was so fragrant, that it can be smelled in almost every corner of the house.

Bomb: Man, the aroma alone is making my stomach become ferocious!

Red: Yeah, I didn't know they could cook. Not until I first knew them.

It was not long until dinner time arrived and the cooking was all done. Red was sitting in between Chuck and Bomb. Hal and Bubbles served them vegan tofu salad with eggplant, Caesar's salad, and blueberry cheesecake for dessert. They sat opposite to the three birds.

Bubbles: All right, everyone. Let's dig in.

Everyone started indulging in their dishes served by the two talented cooks.

Bomb: Wow! This is so good! I could eat this all day!

Red: (in awe) Yeah. These are amazing! How did you guys learn how to cook like this?

Hal: Oh, we took cooking classes. And that's how we met.

Chuck: (puzzled) What do you mean that's how you guys met?

Bubbles: Oh, don't you know yet? We're a couple!

Bomb, sipping his beverage, nearly choked and coughed.

Red: You okay there, buddy?

Bomb: *cough* Yeah, I'm fine. *cough* Hal, Bubbles, I'm in no way choking at your *cough* relationship. It was unintentional.

Hal: It's fine, don't worry about it. It's also fine that you guys didn't know about it. We only tell about our relationship to certain people.

Red: So, how did the relationship start?

Bubbles: Well, Hal was in the class before me, and he's always the top in the class. I was never good in cooking, and was totally new to the cooking world. To make things worse, I was the smallest in the class, so reaching the stove is a challenge for me. Hal was the only one who came up to me and gave me a stool for me to reach for things, and also helped me a lot in the class in terms of the cooking. Thanks to him, my cooking has excelled up so many levels.

Hal: Of course, my cooking is way better than his. But, he's getting there.

Bubbles: Aww, thanks Hally!

Hal: I told you a thousand times, don't call me that.

Bubbles: Why not? It's a cute name for you.

Hal: Because it sounds, girly-ish.

Bubbles: It's the same when you used to call me "Bubbly".

Hal: That's different. That sounds cute and it suits you.

Bubbles: How is Bubbly cuter than Hally?

Hal: How is Hally cuter than Bubbly?

Red: (interrupting) Okay. Running off-topic here.

Hal & Bubbles: Sorry.

Chuck was all ears with the story of their relationship.

Chuck: Sorry for making it too personal, but who was the one who proposed?

Hearing this, Red elbowed Chuck softly, because things were already awkward at the table. This made Chuck let out a soft but audible ouch.

Red: (whispering to Chuck) You don't ask this question at the dinner table, Chuck.

Chuck: (whispering to Red) What's wrong with that? It's not like I am asking if they've done it.

Red: (whispering) What?!

Hal: I remember it like it was just yesterday.

Bubbles: Oh, God.

Hal: He left his phone on the kitchen counter in class just after class finished. Something told me to check the screen of the phone. So, I switched on the screen and saw a picture of me as his wallpaper.

Chuck: *squeals* Then?

Hal: It was that moment that Bubbles came in looking for his phone, and saw me checking his phone. You should have seen the expression on his face!

Bomb: So what happened?

Hal: Well, I asked him why he had my picture in this phone. He was already inflating before he can answer!

Bubbles: Okay, can we end the story here?

Hal: So, he admit that he had feelings for me, and it just so happened, the feelings were mutual. And here we are, happy together.

Bubbles: I love you, Hal.

Hal: I love you too, Bubbles.

Chuck was so happy for them. At the same time, it gave him this spark of hope for the future of him probably popping the question to his crush.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Night

**Chapter 4: The First Night**

After that marvellous dinner, Hal and Bubbles decided to leave.

Hal: Thank you so much for having us here.

Bomb: And thanks for the lovely dinner too!

Bubbles: Our pleasure. We should do this again some time.

Red: Since the food you guys prepared is way off this world, who am I to say no?

Hal: *chuckles* That's good to hear! See you around!

All: Bye!

As soon as the front door closes, the 3 birds get on with cleaning up the dishes and the table. Once they were all done, they sat in the living room watching TV together. The TV was airing "The Dating Game". In the middle of the show, Bomb broke the silence.

Bomb: I never expected those two to be together.

Red: I suspected it, man. Ever since I saw them at the class, building the boat, I always knew they were together.

Bomb: I understand that they are trying to keep it discreet because it's a type of relationship you don't usually see, especially in this community. But still, it feels kind of weird even thinking about it.

Red: Whatever man. As long as they are happy, and not hurting anyone, it should be fine. Right, Chuck?

Chuck was the only one not engaging in the conversation. He was too busy focusing on the show.

Red: Chuck…?

Chuck: *surprised* Huh? What? Yeah? Yes?

Red: Too busy watching the show huh?

Chuck: Yeah, I am. Anyway, what is it?

Red: I said, as long as Hal and Bubbles are happy, and not hurting anyone, it should be fine. Right?

Chuck: Oh, yeah. I mean, love doesn't have to be restricted to one type. Love is unconditional. Who could stop two creatures loving each other, right?

Red: Yeah, you're right.

As the show ended, they decided to turn in for the night as it was getting late. Bomb was tucking his nest.

Bomb: *yawn* Goodnight, guys!

Chuck & Red: Goodnight.

As they both were heading to Red's room, or in this case, their room, Chuck couldn't keep his mind away from spending his first night in his crush's room. For sure he would be overcome with insomnia the whole night. It was the only time that Chuck didn't talk much. Red noticed this since the start.

Red: Hey, Chuck.

Chuck: Yeah?

Red: Are you really alright?

Chuck: I'm fine.

Red: You sure? Because you didn't talk much today. This isn't you.

Chuck: I'm sure. It's just that…

Red: Yeah?

Chuck wanted to pop the question, the question that he's been dying to ask. But he felt too nervous and the time wasn't right.

Chuck: It's just that, I'm just really tired.

Red: Oh, I see. Well, then. Get some sleep. Goodnight.

Chuck: Goodnight.

He knew he was regretting not telling him. He then thought he just have to wait.

It was already 2:00 am. Red and Bomb are sound asleep. The only one awake that night was Chuck. He kept tossing and turning, but still couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Red. So, he sat up on his nest, rubbed his eyes and stared at Red. It was pitch dark, but the moon's gleam was bright enough to glimmer on sleeping Red. Chuck couldn't help but fall in love with what he was seeing. He slowly got up, and walked slowly to Red to get a closer look. He was just two feet away from Red, and couldn't help but admire the way Red was sleeping.

Chuck: *softly* If only I have the courage to pop the question. But I guess, that has to wait. And I am not sure if you are willing to accept my proposal.

Chuck was in total dilemma about this, and this wasn't even helping him with getting his sleep. So, he decided to head outside for a while for some fresh air. He slowly opened the door to avoid waking Red. Then, he slowly headed downstairs and slowly opened the front door to avoid waking Bomb. He didn't get far from the house. Just a few feet and was staring at the night sky filled with twinkling stars. It was really beautiful, and it just so happened, a shooting star passed by. Chuck always believed that shooting stars grant wishes. So, he made a wish immediately.

Chuck: I wish for me and Red to be happy together for eternity.


	5. Chapter 5: The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 5: The Moment of Truth**

Red woke up in the middle of his sleep because of the urge to use the bathroom. Red got up from his bed and headed to the room door. But, he noticed that the door was opened halfway, and Chuck was not in the room. Curious, he decided to find for Chuck. He headed downstairs, and noticed that the front door was opened too. Bomb, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to the surroundings. Red, headed out and saw Chuck standing outside of the house, looking at the night sky. Slowly, he approached to Chuck from behind.

Red: Hey, couldn't sleep?

Chuck: *surprised* Oh! Red! Did I wake you?

Red: No. I just needed to relieve myself, so I woke up.

Chuck: You do know the bathroom is in the house right? Unless, if you want to answer nature's call, literally.

Red: Well, I'm not the one outside of the house staring blankly in the sky.

Chuck: …

Red: Chuck, I know something is bothering you. If not, you wouldn't be out here in the first place. So, please tell me what is going on.

Chuck: I can't. It's too hard.

Red: Chuck, the longer you keep it, the more it will kill you on the inside.

Chuck: *sigh* It's…

Red: Yeah?

Chuck: It's about what happened during dinnertime.

Red: What about it? Did I elbow you too hard? Was I being too harsh on you? What is it?

Chuck: Not about you.

Red: *phew* Thank goodness.

Chuck: It's about Hal and Bubbles.

Red: Oh, what about it?

Chuck: They seem so…happy. They are such a perfect match.

Red: Yeah. They are.

Chuck: Yeah.

Red: Wait, this is what is keeping you awake?

Chuck: It's not just that.

Red: Then what is?

Chuck: The thing is…

Chuck was feeling so nervous and anxious, that he could feel his own heart beating rapidly. It was a cool night, but he was starting to sweat from the nervousness. So, summoning all the courage he had, he thought it was about time.

Chuck: The thing is, Red, I've always liked you.

Red: What?

Chuck: I've always had a crush on you since the first time I saw you. At the same time, I've always thought you were going to not accept me as your partner. *sigh* That's why I've been silent lately. I know you are going to say no, but I'm just letting you know. *sob* But please don't hate me for being gay and having this feeling for you.

Red: Hey, hey. Why are you crying?

Chuck: *sobbing* Because you will start avoiding me.

Red: That's ridiculous! You know what, the truth is, I've always liked you too.

Chuck: *paused* What?

Red: I was feeling the same way too. I was afraid of popping the question and feared the same too. Then, just after I heard the story of Hal and Bubbles, it gave me the confidence I need to bring it up.

Chuck: So, you're not disgusted or mad?

Red: No, why should I?

Chuck: Oh, Red!

Chuck gave Red a tight hug and started shedding tears of joy. Red returned the hug while patting Chuck on the back.

Red: There, there. It's okay. Now that the truth is out, let's make the best of it, okay?

Chuck: Okay!

Chuck's eyes glittered with glee and they stared at each other, eventually they both sinking in to a kiss. The kiss that Chuck had been waiting all this life, finally happened. In his mind, he couldn't believe that it was really happening, and he was enjoying every second of it. And so was Red. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds.

Chuck: Should we inform Bomb about this?

Red: Hmmm. Only when the time is right.

Chuck: Neat-o!

Red: Let's head back in, shall we?

Chuck: Yup! *yawn* Now, I'm sleepy.

Red chuckled as they head back into the house, quietly and slowly, as to not wake the sleeping Bomb. They both headed upstairs, and as soon as they reached the room, Red seemed to remember something he forgotten.

Red: I remembered something.

Chuck: What is it?

Red: I need to use the bathroom!

Chuck: *chuckles* You were holding it all this while?

Red: Yeah, because you were outside playing the thinking game. Be right back.

Chuck: Okay.

It wasn't long after Red finished answering his call of nature. Chuck was about to sleep in his nest.

Red: Really? You are willing to pass up the offer of sleeping together in the same nest? Come join me.

Red's nest was actually big enough to fit two regular-sized birds. Without hesitation, Chuck immediately zoomed pass the room and laid next to Red. They cuddled and Red kissed Chuck on the head.

Chuck: You can be romantic sometimes.

Red: Yeah. Goodnight.

Chuck: Goodnight, Red. I love you.

Red: I love you too.

Alas, it was the first night they spent as a couple.


End file.
